legend_of_ridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Religion slightly echoes Christianity. There is a King God who oversees creation and resurrection. Under him are 7 major saints: Jasper, Mary, Lorraine, Samuel, Estelle, Harper and Vermen. There are a huge number of smaller saints that are there through their actions in their human life such as St. Gosper. No one worships the King God directly, worshiping instead his minions who, once hearing the prayers of the people, elevate the God through their prayers. There is no traditional equivalent of Hell – in BA, no such thing existed. Starting with AA, Dragons were considered anti-saints ruled by a Queen who was locked up somewhere deep in the earth. To kill a dragon was a holly thing and would bring you closer to saint-hood. The way death is seen, it is a rebirth process and there is a hierarchy structure of a few levels. Humans are considered the highest form of mortal beings on Earth, above animals, worms and plants. If a believer led a good life, they could be reborn as a small saint and aid the Major saints and God with their missions. If a believer was sinful, they would be reborn as an animal, moving down the structure if they didn’t improve. Otherwise, a person would be reborn as a human once more. In AA, humans started to believe that people who did not improve even when reaching the lowest level of the hierarchy structure were punished by God and turned into a dragon, without the possibility of being turned back. This fear helped keep people striving for the best, instilled fear in kids and was the basic motivator to survival in the first 300 years. Major Saints St. Jasper The eldest of the saints, he is always painted as a warrior with a bright red cape and long ash blond locks. In most recent depictions, he usually has one foot resting on the snout of a defeated dragon while pressing his long sword of justice into the beast’s neck. Usually seen as the Saint of knowledge, justice and innovation. His sacred symbol is a red star. Known order includes Order of the Blue Nuns. St. Mary Some argue that this saint is even older than St. Jasper as she is the guide of the last passage. Painted in a black cloak with her head bowed and holding a jug of wine. She is the Saint of death, the one to guide a soul of a human from the body it leaves behind and to the Hall of Judgement where it is determined what the soul will be reborn as. Also a Saint of wanderers, messengers and lost souls. Sacred symbol is a black “x”. St. Lorraine Origins unknown but always depicted as a radiant queen with flowing dark hair in velvets and silks, king soft eyes and a gentle smile. The style of dress changes with the time period but is always extravagant and rich. She is the saint of love, family, household, success, protection and forgiveness. Her sacred symbol is a white crescent moon. St. Samuel A man dressed in a palette of greens and greys, usually with a beard and kind eyes. He is always carrying a satchel over his shoulder and is usually depicted with a donkey carrying large bags of herbs and medicine. A staff with elegant engraving is also shown. Saint of medicine, science, safe passage and conflict resolution. Sacred symbol is a green three-leaf clover. St. Estelle A young woman with a bow and two hounds, blonde colored hair either up in a bun or loose and flowing. The daughter of St. Jasper according to mythology. In recent depictions, she has a necklace made of dragon-fangs and her hounds have dragoness eyes. She is the saint of youth, the hunt, impulsive decisions, female warriors and truth. Sacred symbol is a red hound. St. Harper His functions vary greatly and he used to be the saint of all else. He is depicted as a warrior, either in the midst of battle or bestowing his approval with arms crossed and eyes observing the believer. Always a young commander, he is never shown without a sky blue cape nor without a small, portable harp attached to his belt. He is the saint of the arts, war, passion, royalty and courtship. His sacred symbol is a golden harp. Known order is Order of St. Harper. St. Vermen The only saint added in AA, this saint is always depicted in dark armour, covered in blood and killing a great Golden dragon. St. Vermen was once the prince who founded Astel after he and his company of men cleared the land of dragons. He lost his eye in the battle with the largest dragon, a decisive bout that forced the remaining reptiles to flee. He saw that the foundation to his new city was laid down before dying in another raid, ambushed by the dragons and devoured whole. He is the saint of the people, bad odds, chance, discipline and bad omens. Sacred symbol is a black dragon silhouette. Special Holidays January 1st – New Years, a day of feasts and dances, celebrating creation and success February 7th – St. Lorraine Day, the festivities are very soft, people show off their wealth but a family oriented celebration. Lovers spend the night outside, dancing among huge bonfires. March 21st – St. Jasper’s Day, the celebration of the saint. Port Jasper’s establishing day. The balance of day and night is said to satisfy St. Jasper and bring goodwill to the people. April 13th – St. Vermen Day, Astel’s sacred celebration. The city is covered in arrays of gold and black, the battle of Vermen is recreated by players outside the city gates, a huge tournament takes place. A tradition is to bet on the underdog in hopes that St. Vermen will notice unfavorable odds and will assist. The night ends with bards and minstrels retelling stories, the city offering mead to the citizens and noble girls who are still pure preforming the traditional dragon dance. May 1st – St. Estelle Day, a celebration when nobles engage in hunting expeditions to appease the Saint while children are celebrated. Candy is given to kids, dogs receive an extra bone. Female warriors celebrated and women respected. In Port Jasper and Astel, the city gives out flowers to married women. June 21st – St. Samuel Day, not a huge celebration as everyone is busy during this time. A festive meal or some songs after a day in the fields is a good celebration. St. Samuel is forgiving and kind. This is the day Healers aim to make their most complicated medicines as the Saint is said to aid most on this day. Young apprentices spend the whole day picking plants. October 5th- St. Harper Day, a day after harvest that is full of song and cheer, celebration is held with massive tournaments. Dressage was introduced and dedicated to St. Harper in one of the tournaments. Parents cannot refuse a reputable young man’s offer for their daughter’s hand. December 21st – St. Mary Day, a somber day when snow hits. People fast this day and commemorate the dead. A good time to start travelling if it is not commercial. Many pilgrims and travelers come and leave this day. Everyone dresses in dark colors and speaks as little as possible. Category:World Building